1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel one-piece louver, especially suitable for the preparation of a louvered covering system, carrying on at least one face thereof an adhesive carrying a removable protective covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Louver blinds, made, for example, from a polyvinyl chloride plastic compound (PVC), aluminum or wood, have been used extensively to cover windows, doors and other openings so as to provide privacy, control the entry of light therethrough and for their aesthetic effects. Efforts to further enhance their desired aesthetic effects have involved the application of coatings on the louver surface, attachment thereto of a laminate or the adhesion of a covering on a portion thereof.
Attempts to improve the aesthetic effects of these louvers have not always been successful. In many cases the individual louvers are subject to strong solar loads or to heat locally generated, such as heat from a furnace. Since the coefficient of thermal expansion of the individual louver and of the attached decorative covering is generally different, the louver will have a tendency to bend or warp, resulting in stress in the adhesive bond and the subsequent distortation and/or separation of the decorative covering from the louver surface. In addition, the effectiveness of the louvers to assure privacy and to control the entry of light will be reduced.
Thus, Hyman et al in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,038 and 4,195,680 disclose a louver system which includes a plastic panel provided with elongated, inwardly-turned flanges, a backing sheet disposed within the panel and held in place therein by said flanges, and a decorative member, such as wallpaper, glued to the backing sheet. Le Houillier in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,980 realizes that louvers of the prior art provided with elongated, inwardly-turned flanges that are adapted to receive an insert therein interfere with a complete, unobstructed view of the face of such insert and proposes using a louver having flanges made of a clear transparent material. Even though Le Houillier is using a clear plastic for the holding flanges, they are still highly visible and highly disruptive to the aesthetic louver blind assembly. But Ennes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,834 realizes that the Hyman et al louvers are subject to warping and bending and proposes an individual louver, which also includes elongated, inwardly-turned flanges, said flanges being adapted to receive therein a resilient metallic insert having a deflection characteristic different from that of the louver, so as to provide the louver substantial strength against bending and warpage. In addition, Ennes also provides the metallic insert with elongated adhesive strips carrying a removable protective paper adapted to facilitate the attachment of wallpaper to the metallic strip.
Unfortunately, both Hyman et al and Ennes must resort to a louver composed of more than one component, adding to the overall cost of the louver. In the case of Ennes, the cost of adding the insert is particularly expensive, since the insert must have specific properties of strength and deflection, and must have specific dimensions, so as to fit properly within the elongated, inwardly-turned flanges, to be effective. Although both Hymen et al and Ennes are also interested in the aesthetic characteristics of the louvers, as well as the louver assembly, in each case the outward portions of the elongated section of the inwardly-turned flanges are always uncovered, and thus can be seen, since the decorative covering is solely applied to the inserts and not to any portion of the base panel. Thus, no uniform or overall or aesthetic effect can be obtained from the decorative coverings.
We have found that the above problems can be obviated and the louver simplified by providing a louver composed of one piece and carrying on at least one face thereof and along the periphery thereof an adhesive carrying a removable protective covering thereon.